


Casting Mr. Perfect

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Series: CS AU Week 2K17 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actor Killian Jones, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Background Slash, CS AU week 2k17, F/M, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Gay Bar, favorite trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Emma is headed home to Storybrooke, Maine for a family reunion. When her mother mentions the idea of inviting Emma's ex-boyfriend, Neal, Emma quickly tells her that she's dating someone else and that she plans on bringing him with her to the reunion. The problem is, Emma doesn't have a boyfriend. So, Killian Jones, a washed up actor and the cousin of Emma's best friend Ruby, steps in to play the part of Mr. Perfect.Written for CS AU Week 2k17 Day 4: Favorite Trope. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Casting Mr. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the start of a multi-chap that I hope to continue. The prompt was "favorite trope" and I chose Fake Relationship.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Emma groaned and slumped over the diner counter. 

Ruby shook her head. “You’ve really done it this time, Emma.”

“I know,” she groaned again. “It just came out. I didn’t want her inviting Neal and it was the first thing I thought of to stop her.”

“And now she thinks you’re bringing home ‘Mr.Perfect’ who just happens to not exist.” Ruby gave her a look. “Why didn’t you just say he had to work or something?”

“I don't know! I wasn’t thinking!” Emma grabbed Ruby’s arm. “You have to help me, Ruby. You’re the best I know at getting out of a pinch like this. You always have a back-up plan.”

Ruby snorted, “Since when?”

Emma grabbed Ruby’s shoulders and shook her. “Come on, you have to think of something to help me,”

“Emma, you’re 23. You’re a big girl. Just go visit your parents and tell them that Mr.Perfect isn’t real and you don’t want to date Neal. Just say ‘no’ to your mom.”

“Like you say ‘no’ to your granny?” Emma raised an eyebrow at her coworker, friend, and roommate. 

Ruby sighed and glanced around the empty diner. They’d been closed for ten minutes. “Okay. I might have one idea.”

Emma hugged her and collapsed against the brunette’s body. “Thank you,”

They’d entered their apartment together, Ruby kicking off her red heels and Emma shrugging off her leather jacket. Ruby had quickly gone to the fridge and pulled out two pints of Ben & Jerry’s. “One for you,” she tossed the carton to Emma. “And one for me,” she grabbed and spoon and headed over to the couch, clicking the tv on, and then pulling her laptop closer to her. “Okay, so, I have this cousin,” she clicked around on her laptop a bit and then turned it around, beckoning Emma to come closer and see. Ruby had pulled open a facebook photo of herself with two dark haired men. 

“Which one is your cousin?” Emma asked nervously.

Ruby shrugged, “They’re both my cousins. However,” she pointed to the younger looking one with longer hair, “that is Liam. He’s gay and engaged. His brother,” she moved her finger to the cousin on the other side of her in the photo, “is Killian. He’s perpetually single, straight, and happens to be an excellent actor. People used to think he was going to make it to Broadway. Now, he works at a bar and just does occasional freelance acting jobs,”

“You’re going to set me up with Killian?”

Ruby smirked. “Not exactly. We and I mean you are going to hire Killian to play the role of Mr.Perfect.”

“What?”

* * *

 

Emma hadn’t expected the accent. When she had called Killian Jones and attempted to hire him, she hadn’t expected a smooth voice with an Irish lilt. Ruby didn’t have one after all. It had quickly become apparent though over the course of their 9 minute conversation that Killian Jones might share many qualities with his female cousin, but that he and Ruby Lucas were two very different people. 

Killian had instantly shot down Emma’s offer to meet him at the bar where he worked. Emma had shot down his suggestion of his apartment. He might be Ruby’s cousin but that didn’t mean she trusted him. They had eventually settled on a small coffee shop that was about a block away from Emma and Ruby’s apartment. 

Emma spotted him as soon as she entered. He was in the back corner, a coffee cup was already set in front of him on the table, and he had his phone against his ear. Emma stepped up and ordered herself her usual hot cocoa with cinnamon before heading back to where he was seated. She slipped in across from him and he nodded at her, offering an apologetic smile as he continued to listen to whoever was on the other end. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” he finally said as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. “It was a co worker. There’s some catastrophe with one of our new hires and since the big boss is currently out of state I’m the one who has to deal with it. Never mind that though, this time is about you.” He reached out his hand to her. “Killian Jones. Emma Swan, I presume.”

Emma nodded her head and hesitantly took his offered hand. 

Killian raised one eyebrow, just slightly suggestively. “So, you said you need a boyfriend for the weekend?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! An update will be coming eventually. Comment? Kudos?


End file.
